The seek of Knowledge:A Mother's love
by Anduil
Summary: It stemmed from the fact that he wanted to know if she was dead or alive... but it turned into much more. NarutoxKushina


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, sadly this Manga belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Author note: Well this is my first attempt at a lemon, or fiction that turned out to be remotely good. This is a Lemon between Naruto and his mother Kushina, so if you don't like incest don't read it. Since it is my first Lemon it would be nice,in the case that you don't like it,that you wont flame too much.

It began because he wanted the knowledge if his mother had died during childbirth or abandoned him because he carried the Kyuubi. Naruto delved into one incredible forbidden form of Technique, The Resurrection to the impure World or Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei. He knew the technique disrespects the dead but he simply had to know. So he killed Haruno Sakura his Teammate, whom he never really liked, but still he did everyone a favor, the only thing she did was scream and hold him back, acting on his compassion. He knew that if word came out that he used this technique he would be executed, but he was extra carefully to not leave any traces.

He sighed and looked at the dead body of Sakura lying in his apartment, with a small cut on her throat. The technique had a mandatory function, to create Coffins to encase the once again living person or persons, which only added to a scaring factor, though said coffins were not needed in this case. One part of him wished the technique to succeed, knowing the relief it would bring that he had a mother that loved him, another part however whished the technique to fail because even though he deeply desired the knowledge he didn't want to disrespect the dead. He took a deep and calming breath and did the hand signs' Tiger Dog Dragon' he thought and clapped his hands together, then a unearthly purple glow began to surround the carcass of Sakura. Now in front of him laid the beautiful form of his mother, with her long red hair. She was clothed in a light orange shirt, with a black dress over it, doing nothing but accenting her voluptuous figure.

Naruto knelt down wiping her hair out of her face, what he didn't notice was the small spark of Youki from the Kyuubi that entered her still unconscious body. The Youki began to anchor her body to the living realm; Uzumaki Kushina was for all intent alive. Then his mother began to stir, her light blue eyes opening staring at a blond haired blue eyed person.

"Minato, is that you?"She asked her vision still a bit blurry till everything became focused and she noticed three faint whisker marks on each of his cheek's.

"No, I am not my father."Naruto told his mother who confused him with his father

"Y-you are Naruto?"She inquired surprised "But I was dead, so how am I here?"

"I-I used the Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei to revive you "he told her hesitantly "because I wanted to know if you abandoned me or if you died during childbirth. Apparently you were dead, normally I would never have used a technique like this, but I knew tou-san died sealing the Kyuubi though I never knew of your fate until now."

Naruto then broke down, crying for the first time in years, he killed another living innocent being simply for knowledge's sake, even though he tried to justify that it was a favor that he killed Sakura it wasn't true, he was no better than Orochimaru. Tears just streamed down Naruto's face, the salty fluid leaking out of his deep sapphire blue eyes. Suddenly he was enveloped in a hug, from his mother who was stroking his hair cooing pleasant and calming noises into his ear.

"Everything is ok, Naruto, Kaa-san is here. "She spoke her soothing voice slowly calming him down. Naruto then returned the hug continuing to cry into his mother's chest, after some time Naruto's tears turned to sniff, after that he stopped and even though he stopped crying, she could still see the sadness in his eyes, which lost their brightness, they were much duller and held seemingly an infinite amount of sadness.

Kushina who saw this tried to ease his pain, but how do you show a sixteen year old teenager, who had never once in his live experienced love, love? So she did one thing that came to her mind, she kissed him on his lips.

Naruto who was still deep in his thoughts didn't notice anything till his mother's lips met his, he knew it was wrong, but it felt so good experiencing probably the only love he will receive in his cursed live of being a Jinchuuriki. Anyone might have answered, if asked, that Jiraiya didn't corrupt him, but he did, even though he wasn't and open pervert and ruled by his lust, and while he would never openly admitted it but, Jiraiya's books were well written, considering he test read the books for Jiraiya before they went to his publisher. He then prodded forward with his tongue begging for entrance in his mother's mouth, to which she complied and a dance of tongues began when they explored each others mouth. Kushina began to moan into Naruto's mouth, and then they began to part and gasped for air.

Kushina then opened her son's pants, and pulled down his boxer shorts freeing his fully erect member. She then kneeled down in front of it and started licking the head of his cocks. She then took it in her mouth and began to vividly bob her head.

Naruto couldn't think clearly his mother was sucking his dick and the pleasure he felt was wonderful. What his mother did next drove him over the edge; she suppressed her gag reflex and took his cock further inside. He felt it hitting the back of his mother's throat and she began to hum stimulating his cock to orgasm.

"I-I'm coming." He barley managed to force out and his mother receded his dick out of her throat. Then he began to shoot four spurts of his semen. Kushina could swallow a bit before it became too much and the rest dribbled down her chin. She then saw that Naruto was still erect and took off her clothes exposing, her luscious and ample C-cup breast as well as her shaved pussy, to the world. Naruto took of the shirt he wore and Kushina lay down upon his bed.

He walked towards her kneed down and looked at her vagina. He then began to lick her pussy, eliciting shivers of pleasure from his mother. He continued eating his mother's pussy out hearing his mother's moans of delight.

"Please Naruto-kun! More please more!" She begged him' He is incredible with his tongue' Kushina thought pleasure overriding her thought's' I'm coming' and the love juices, that flowed out of her vagina, were quickly lapped up by her son.

Naruto then took his member and poised it at the entrance to her, looking in her light blue eyes in question.

"Do it." She said giving him permission to enter her.

Naruto began pumping in and out of his mother, the sound of flesh hitting flesh sounded through his apartment. He alternated between kneading and sucking his mother's breast.

Kushina felt pleasure beyond anything she felt before "Harder! Naruto-kun, harder!" She asked of her son, who complied with her wish "Faster, give mommy more of your love."

Naruto increased the pace, the sound of their groins hitting each other, becoming faster. Naruto's breath then became erratic and he felt a pressure building in his crotch signifying that his release was close.

"I'm coming kaa-san."He told her

"It's okay Naruto-kun, come inside me. "She replied as her orgasm came and her pussy clamped down unto her son's cock.

The feeling of Kushina's vagina clamping down on his member, was what made him come, spurting his hot semen inside his mother.

After that both mother and son were extremely exhausted and fell asleep.


End file.
